Composite tubes are often used due to their high strength and low weight in industries where weight is a significant factor, such as in the aircraft and automotive industry (e.g., a strut). Composite tubes often comprise fibers and/or filaments reinforced with thermosets and/or thermoplastics. Conventional composite tube assemblies typically have a metallic end fitting bonded to the composite tube and, thus, hinder reuse of the metallic end fittings when replacing a composite tube.